


Well, This Is Awkward

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Dates, Fluff, Grindr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Cas’ GrindR date from last night was his Uber driver for his GrindR date tonight. Awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thinks to Deidre for making my GrindR profile for Dean.
> 
> This started out as a "text from last night" meme I saw and I post a small portion on my FB page each day for my loyal readers. The POV sections are short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> For all my friends on Palominopup - I love you!

“You need to get out more, Castiel,” Meg, his best friend, said, as she tapped away on her keyboard. Castiel sighed. This was a never ending topic of conversation between them. She looked up and frowned. “And don’t give me that look of martyrdom. I’m your friend and I worry you will become the crazy cat man.”

  
“I don’t have any cats,” Castiel replied grumpily.

  
“It’s only a matter of time,” she said, once again ignoring him to concentrate on her screen. After a few minutes of listening to her make annoying clicking noises with her tongue, Castiel stood up. She paused. “Where are you going?”

  
“Back to my office. I can be ignored in there just as easily as here.” Castiel knew he was being a whiner, but he’d come to Meg for work related advice, not to lament over his lack of a love life.

  
“Don’t be a baby. I’m actually working on something for you.” Castiel squinted at her and tilted his head to the side.

  
“What?”

  
“I just created a GrindR account for you. I even used the picture from the pool party. We need to show off that hot bod of yours.” Castiel slumped back in the uncomfortable chair in front of Meg’s desk.

  
“Dating websites don’t work,” he muttered. Meg was just teasing him. She wouldn’t send his picture out into the scary world of online dating. She just wouldn’t.

  
“Grinder isn’t really for dating, Sweetcheeks. It’s for hooking up…getting laid…bumping uglies…horizontal tango…”

  
“I know what hooking up means, Meg.” He was unprepared for her to turn her screen around and show him his profile. His profile.

  
“What have you done?” He stood up so fast the chair flipped over onto the carpeted floor.

  
She grinned. “I’ve made it my personal mission to get you laid.”

  
“Meg…you can’t just…” Her computer pinged and she cackled. Literally cackled.

  
“You’ve attracted some interest already.” She spun the screen back around to her and began clicking her mouse. “Oh…well…isn’t he a pretty one?”

  
Curiosity played at the corners of Castiel’s mind, but he pretended to be bored. “It doesn’t matter, Meg. I’m not going out with a complete stranger.” And then she spun the screen around again and there, in beautiful Technicolor was the most handsome man Castiel had ever seen. “Why is he on a site like this? He’s beautiful. I’ll bet that’s a fake picture. He’s probably short, fat and bow-legged.”

  
She was giving him the look. The same look his brothers and most of his co-workers gave him. That pitying look showing they thought a forty year old man who went home every night to his guinea pig, Harry, was pretty pathetic.

  
***

  
Dean stared at the picture on his phone’s screen for so long that it went black. He rolled his thumb over it to bring it back up. The man was really hot. Why was he on GrindR? Shit, all he would have to do is walk down the street and guys would throw themselves in his path. He strode out of the gym and walked across the quad. Once again inside the main corridor of Lawrence High School, he quickly made his way to Charlie’s classroom.

  
She was leaning aback in her chair with her headphones on, humming along to some tune Dean didn’t recognize. He pushed her feet off her desk and she yelped in surprise. “Shit…you’re such a bitch, Winchester.”

  
He ignored her usual insult and thrust his phone in her face. “Do you think he’s real?” She blinked at the picture and then narrowed her eyes at Dean.

  
“Is this some sort of weird test?”

  
“No, it’s not a test. I just don’t think he’s real. Photoshopped, maybe? Or a model?”

  
Charlie took the phone and stared at the guy who called himself YourUnicorn. “Let me check.” She opened up one of her desk drawers and pulled out a laptop. After getting Dean’s login information, her fingers danced over the keys. “Hmmmm, according to his IP address, he’s here in Lawrence, so he’s telling the truth there.” She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and continued to search. “Okay, I did an image search and that particular photo has only come up on a couple of private Facebook accounts. Looks like he’s real.” She didn’t look up and then she laughed. “Dean, we need to do something about your profile. “I’m an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky men. Dude, have you ever even been to a beach?”

  
“Hey, lakes have beaches,” Dean said defensively.

  
“So, you going to ask him out?”

  
“Maybe?” Dean mumbled. She gave him a sweet smile and it should have made him suspicious, but he was already thinking about what he would even do with someone like that.

  
“You have a date tomorrow night. You will be meeting him at the coffee shop on Marbury at seven.”

  
“What?” Dean squeaked and almost shoved her out of her chair so he could see the screen. “Christ, Charlie, what have you done?”

  
The bell signaling lunch was over rang and Charlie shoved him off the chair their asses were currently sharing. “Seven, Dean.” At his best bitchface, she added, “You haven’t got a hair on your ass if you don’t go.”

  
“My ass is…” Okay, that comeback sounded better in his head, so he stopped talking and stalked out of her classroom. God, he had a date…not date, just a hookup. They’d get coffee and if they were on the same page, Dean would get laid. He smiled to himself. What did he have to lose?

  
***

  
“Well, I hope you don’t have plans for tomorrow night. Mister Sex on a Stick just asked you to meet him at the coffee shop on Marbury at seven and you said yes.”

  
“No, I didn’t,” Castiel said, still perplexed that the handsome man in the picture was even interested in him.

  
“Yes, you did,” Meg said, emphasizing the words like Castiel was a first grader instead of the DA of Douglas County, Kansas. He frowned.

  
“Meg, please tell me you did not commit me to a date with…” he mumbled, squinting at the screen of her computer. “67Impala.”

  
“No commitment. No date. Just a quick fuck to ease your stress. It is my job to get you laid, Castiel.”

  
“No, your job is assistant DA. Nowhere in your job description does it say ‘get your boss laid’.

  
She batted her eyelashes at him and said, “I think I did read that in the policy manual. You may want to check it.”

  
He growled and stomped over to the doorway. “I should fire you.”

  
“You can’t. I know all your secrets,” Meg piped, amusement lacing her words.

  
“I’m not going.” He tried to get the door closed before she had the last word, but he wasn’t quick enough.

  
“Yeah, you are.”

  
And that’s how Castiel found himself staring at the door to the coffee shop with trepidation. “You are smart. You are powerful. You are…” Jesus, who was he trying to kid? He was scared to death. He got out of his sensible car and looked down at his suit and sensible shoes. Meg was right. He needed to get out more. He counted to ten. Then he counted to ten again.

  
“It’s not an execution, Dude. It’s just a…it’s just coffee.” The voice, a nice baritone, came from behind him and he spun.

  
“You’re him.” The other man laughed, showing straight, white teeth. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to his perfect mouth. What would it be like to…

  
“67Impala at your service. And you must be YourUnicorn.” He stuck his hand out and Castiel automatically shook it. The man’s hands felt well worn, like he worked with them and Castiel wondered what he did. Wait.

  
“Your Unicorn?” The crinkles at the corner of man’s vivid green eyes deepened when he chuckled softly.

  
“Your user name.”

  
Understanding dawned and Castiel’s hands curled into fists. “I am going to kill her. Slowly. Perhaps with rat poison. I can add it to her coffee daily.”

  
The man looked slightly horrified and took a step back, his hands held up in a placating manner. “Whoa, that escalated real quick.”

  
***

  
Dean couldn’t believe that Charlie made this date for him. Okay, so technically, it wasn’t really a date. A hook up. Coffee and sex. Dean would even spring for the coffee.

  
The coffee shop wasn’t too crowded and Dean found a spot for the Impala right in front. He was a few minutes early, so he sat, quietly tapping his thumb on the steering wheel. When the guy walked up the sidewalk, Dean sat up straighter. He was dressed in a suit and tie and he was even better looking in person. Dean watched as he stopped and it looked like he was talking to himself. Dean got out of the car and came up behind him. “nine, ten.”

  
Amused, Dean spoke. “It’s not an execution, Dude. It’s just a…it’s just coffee.” When he spun around, the first thing that Dean noticed were his strikingly beautiful eyes filled with panic. They exchanged a few words and the poor guy looked mortified when Dean mentioned his user name. The threat of murder via rat poison freaked Dean out, but the guy quickly explained.

  
“God, I’m sorry. I really wouldn’t kill Meg, but her life will be miserable for months to come.”

  
“Meg?”

  
“One of my assistants.” He shrugged before adding, “And also my best friend. She is the one who signed me up for…” He seemed at a loss.

  
“GrindR,” Dean supplied.

  
“Yes.” They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds and then Dean suggested they go inside. Once they ordered their coffees, Dean found them a table in the back of the room. It was quiet.

  
“I’m Dean, by the way.”

  
“Castiel.”

  
“Wow. Did your parents hate you?” He got a soft smile and it made his stomach flip over. The guy really was pretty fuckin’ hot.

  
“My mother may have had an aversion to my sexual orientation, but at the time of my birth, I think she might have liked me.” Okay, Dean didn’t mean for the conversation to take a downwards turn. His expression must have shown his discomfort because Castiel quickly added, “I was named for the angel of Thursday. I also have a brother named Gabriel and one named Michael.”

  
“I have a younger brother. Sam.” There was another brief lull in the conversation as both men sipped their coffee.

  
“What do you do, Dean?”

  
“Oh, I, uh, I’m a high school football coach. Lawrence High School. Go Lions. What about you?”

  
“I’m the district attorney for Douglas County,” he said so matter-of-factly that for an instant Dean did hear the words. Then he sat up, his chair scraping across the tiled floor.

  
“Holy shit.” Castiel looked amused at Dean’s reaction.

  
“I hope that isn’t an issue.”

  
“No…wow…no…guess the DA needs dick too.” Dean could have bitten his tongue. He sounded like a player and while he liked to fuck just as much as the next guy, he didn’t want someone like the DA to think he was a shallow man whore.

  
Castiel’s coffee cup stopped halfway to his mouth and then he burst out laughing. Somehow, Dean’s stupidly inappropriate mouth broke the ice and the two men talked non-stop until the manager came to tell them the shop was closing. Dean looked at his watch frowning. “Fuck, it’s almost eleven. I should get home.”

  
“I didn’t realize it was so late,” Castiel said, glancing around the emptied shop. Outside, there was another awkward silence. Dean stood with his hands in his pockets and finally shrugged.

  
“Guess I should go.”

  
“Dean…I’d like to see you again.” Dean felt lighter for some reason.

  
“Cool. I’d like that too, Cas.” Somehow, during the evening, Castiel had become Cas and Dean had decided YourUnicorn was worth more than a roll in the hay.

  
***

  
Castiel stepped into his office Friday morning with a spring in his step. What might have started out as a hook-up had turned into a date. An actual date. They’d exchanged phone numbers and Dean had even sent him a text later that night to let him know he had a good time.

  
As he turned the corner next to Meg’s office, she shouted his name and he paused. “Yes, Meg?”

  
She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb. “So?”

  
“So?”

  
“Don’t be an ass, Castiel. Spill it. I don’t need details, but you have to tell me if he was a pretty in person as he was on his profile.”

  
Castiel decided to throw her a bone because without her, he’d have never met Dean. “He was even better in person.”

  
Meg got a gleam in her eye. “And?

  
“I’m really glad you ask questions more professionally when you have a case,” Castiel said dryly. He glanced at his watch. “Now, I really need to get to my desk.”

  
“Come on, Castiel. Did you get laid, or what?” And of course, the moment she asked the question, one of the elderly women from the secretarial pool just happened to walk down the hall. Castiel smiled pleasantly, but the woman gave him a pinched look. Meg waved, “Hello, Sharon, nice morning. How’s life since the hysterectomy?”

  
Castiel winced as the woman gave Meg a look that would have killed most humans. She made a humph sound and sped up before disappearing into the small kitchenette. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. “Meg, one of these days…”

  
“Answer the question and then I promise I’ll be good the rest of the day.”

  
“No.”

  
“No, you won’t answer the question or no, you didn’t get laid?”

  
“I had a pleasant date, nothing more. Now, be good.” Castiel turned and swinging his briefcase to and fro, he headed for his office.

  
The morning and afternoon went by fast since Castiel was finishing up the prep for a high-profile case that was to begin next week. He was just shutting down his computer when Meg appeared at his door. “O’Riley’s Pub at eight.”

  
“What?” He looked up.

  
“You have another chance. O’Riley’s Pub at six. You’ll be looking for a man in a blue shirt. Blond.”

  
“I’m not interested in another date.”

  
“Hook-up. And I’ve already accepted for you.”

  
“Meg…” Castiel started, his voice laced with frustration. He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t have plans for the evening and he knew Meg wouldn’t let this go. Dean hadn’t contacted him since last night. It was Friday after all. What would it hurt? “Fine, but this is it, Meg.”

  
“Of course, it is, Castiel.”

  
At six, Castiel got out of the cab. He’d planned on a few cocktails tonight and a man in his position could not afford a DUI. The pub was one of the more popular hangouts for the Generation X and young urban professional crowd. He’d been here numerous times.

  
He entered the dim establishment and looked around. Someone at the bar waved. Blue shirt and blond. When Castiel got closer the other man stood up from his barstool. “YourUnicorn?” Castiel had forgotten about the horrible moniker. At his nod, the blond grinned. “Cool, I’m Pipeline, but you can call me Mike.”

  
“My name is Castiel.”

  
“Wow, you got a middle name?”

  
Confused, Castiel answered, “James.”

  
“Good, you’ll be C.J. then. Castiel sounds kind of pretentious.” Castiel pursed his lips, but decided not to make waves. He’d just need to get out of this situation as soon as he could. “Come on and order a drink. You’ll need to catch up. I’ve been here since I got off work.” Wonderful, thought Castiel before taking his seat.

  
“Pipeline? Do you work in the oil industry?” The man’s loud belly laugh startled Castiel and he bumped his stool back a few inches.

  
“That’s a good one, C.J. Nah, pipeline is my nickname because my pipe is long and thick.” He grabbed his own crotch and Castiel suddenly felt nauseous. Meg’s death went from slow to quick and messy.

  
“Whiskey. Neat.” Castiel told the bartender when he arrived. “Make it a double.”

  
Fifteen minutes later, Castiel was feeling a good buzz and Mike was even louder and more obnoxious. When he took out his phone, Castiel paid no attention, he just upended his drink. “Okay, this place is boring. I called us an Uber and we can head down to the Pink Pony. I’d love to see you dance.”

  
“I don’t dance and I really should be going.”

  
“Going? Are you shitting me? That ain’t happening, C.J. The night is still young.” Maybe it was the alcohol he’d drunk, because he found himself out on the sidewalk. A sleek, familiar black car slid to a stop next to the bar. Mike leaned into the open window.

“You my Uber driver?”

  
Dean’s baritone could not be mistaken and Castiel prayed to every god imaginable that the earth would open and swallow him. Mike all but shoved Castiel into the back seat. Castiel gave Dean an uncomfortable smile in the rearview mirror. Dean didn’t return it. “Where to, boys?”

  
“Pink Pony. C.J. and I are going dancing. This is a great car. You steal it?” The guffaw was followed with a slap against the front seat. Castiel could have sworn he heard Dean growl.

  
“I’ll have you there in a few minutes,” Dean stated shortly. Castiel wondered why a high school coach was driving for Uber. He really wanted to ask, but Mike was now trying to flirt with Dean. Meg must die.

  
***

  
Dean’s app alerted him he had a pick up. Friday and Saturday nights were busy ones because the bar crowd always needed drivers. He’d been driving for Uber for about six months and the extra income helped with his house remodel. Let’s face it, a high school coach didn’t make much.

  
He drove to O’Riley’s and pulled up outside. Two dudes were standing on the sidewalk. A blond guy stuck his head in the car window completely blocking Dean from seeing the other man. “You my Uber driver?”

  
“Sure am.” The back door opened and the blond guy practically shoved the other one into the car. Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas was on date with another guy. He looked disheveled and gave Dean a weak smile. Guess he was embarrassed at being caught…what? Cheating? They’d just had one date. But damn it, they really hit it off, or so Dean thought. Showed what he knew. “Where to, boys?”

  
“Pink Pony. C.J. and I are going dancing. This is a great car. You steal it?” C.J.? Since when? Dean wondered if the DA had ever been to the Pink Pony. It was a popular, yet rough gay bar on the east side of town. Not your typical hangout for men of Cas’ caliber. The jerk in the back seat was laughing at his own poor joke and Dean couldn’t help the disgusted growl.

  
“I’ll have you there in a few minutes.” He put the car in gear and eased out onto the street. The loud-mouthed blond leaned over the seat, staring at Dean.

  
“You’re pretty hot. Most drivers are such pussies, ya know? Glasses…fucking nerds. Or ugly ass women.” Dean kept his eyes on the road until he got to the next stoplight. He glanced in his rearview mirror and Cas’ skin had a greenish hue.

  
“You’re not feeling sick, are you?” Dean asked, trying hard not to sound sympathetic. After all, Cas was on a date with someone else. Asshat.

  
The other asshat, the obnoxious one, turned to look back. “You okay, C.J.? Better suck it up, we’re gonna dance and then, you can lighten my load.” He gave another loud bray of laughter. “Get it? Lighten my load?” Dean took his eyes off the road and caught Cas’ look of disgust.

  
Embarrassed and pissed off for Cas, Dean took off from the next light a bit faster than he should have, throwing the asshat back into the seat. “Hey, you might be pretty to look at, but I can still report you for reckless driving.”

  
“As the DA, I think I can get him off,” Cas spoke up in an authoritative tone. Dean met his eyes in the mirror again and damned if the man wasn’t wearing a smirk. Did he just…

  
“DA?” Blondie’s eyes cut from Dean’s to Cas’. It took him a moment, but he picked up on the double entendre and frowned.

  
Dean used the jerk’s confusion to change the subject. He had to know how Cas got himself hooked up with this lowlife. “So, you two been going out long?”

  
“No, this is our first ‘date’,” Cas answered, using air quotes that Dean found kind of cute. “And our last one,” he mumbled.

  
“Hey…”

  
Before he could respond, Dean asked his next question, “How did you meet?”

  
“My employee set us up even though I told her I was happy with a previous date and wanted to pursue the possibilities.”

  
“I don’t…”

  
Again, Dean cut the slimy bastard off. “Is this the same employee that set up your account on GrindR?”

  
“One in the same,” Cas replied. Dean turned on his blinker and slowed the car.

  
“Wait…you two know each other?” Both Cas and Dean looked at the blond.

  
“Yes,” they said at the same time.

  
“So, this previous date…you liked him?” Dean asked, turning around in the seat and meeting Cas’ eyes.

  
“Very much.”

  
“You know what? This date is over,” snarled the other man, crossing his arms over his chest. “What a fuckin’ waste of time.”

  
Dean slammed on the brakes, stopping the car in the middle of the road. “Cas, you okay with your date being over?”

  
“Yes, Dean. I think I’d like to go home now.”

  
Dean trained his eyes on his unwanted passenger. “Out.”

  
***

  
Castiel hated himself for getting into this situation. He could blame Meg for setting him up, but he only had himself to blame for staying at the bar and drinking too much alcohol. He did blame the alcohol on agreeing to leave with this sorry excuse for a human being. He was tired of the crude sense of humor, but mostly he was embarrassed that Dean had to see Castiel’s failure.

  
Just as he thought his life couldn’t get any worse, Mike and Dean seemed to declare war. Mike threatened Dean and Castiel couldn’t help it, he tossed out a bit of innuendo himself. That was when the conversation got surreal and before he knew it, Dean was ordering his date from the car.

  
“Out.”

  
“What? We’re in the middle of nowhere. I’m not getting out here. You take me to Pink Pony or I’ll make sure you never drive for Uber again,” Mike said belligerently. Technically, they were not in the ‘middle of nowhere’. They were on a side street near the junior high school.

  
“I said, out,” Dean ordered, his voice frosty.

  
“I would do as he says. And as for reporting him to Uber, it would be my word against yours and if you remember correctly, I am the DA.” Dean’s expression was priceless. He stared at Castiel in disbelief and then he grinned.

  
After calling them a few choice names and insulting their mothers, he got out of the car and slammed the door hard enough that Dean winced. Dean put the car in gear and neither spoke as he drove them into the business district. He pulled over at a convenience store and shut off the engine. “You might as well get in the front. Feels weird being your chauffeur.” Castiel quickly exited the backseat and slid in next to Dean.

  
“Dean, please believe me when I tell you that Meg set this up and…”

  
“You’re the DA, Cas. You don’t get that position by being a pushover. You could have told her no,” Dean whispered, staring out the windshield.

  
Castiel looked down at his hands. “I did say no, but Dean, she’s my best friend and while her intentions are good, she tends to go jump into things head first. It makes her a great attorney, but unfortunately, this time instead of a case, she has focused on my love life…or lack thereof.”

  
“I guess I get that. My friend, Charlie, is a bit overzealous when it comes to my lack of a love life too.”

  
“I was not lying when I said I wanted to pursue the possibilities with you, Dean.”

  
Dean’s thumb rubbed nervously against the steering wheel. “So, no more hookups on GrindR?”

  
“No. I will make Meg delete my account.”

  
“Deal,” Dean said, finally looking at him. “Guess I should get you home.”

  
“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel gave Dean his address and he pulled out onto the street. A few minutes went by and then Dean began to chuckle softly. “What is so funny?”

  
“Your date. God, Cas, he was a jerk.”

  
“A disgusting pig.”

  
“A slimy bastard.”

  
“A pockmark on humanity.”

  
“A real douche.”

  
“An assbutt.” Castiel was enjoying himself way too much at their childish behavior.

  
“Assbutt?”

  
“I’ve already used that term, Dean.”

  
“Yeah, but assbutt? What the fuck is that?” They were pulling into Castiel’s neighborhood and he pointed to the first left. Dean followed his direction.

  
“Assbutt is a relative term to describe an unsavory individual who has caused a serious breach of etiquette on one or more...” At Dean’s wide-eyed look, Castiel couldn’t continue. He burst out laughing and suddenly realized he hadn’t laughed or even smiled this much in God knows how long.

  
“You were making that shit up,” Dean muttered, shaking his head.

  
“I was,” Castiel confessed and then pointed to his house. “That’s mine.” Without another sideways glance at Castiel, Dean pulled into his driveway. He shut off the engine and in the stillness of the evening, he could hear the soft ticking of the motor as it cooled. “Dean, I don’t want a hookup. I want to take you out to dinner and maybe catch a movie. GrindR isn’t me. I’m kind of old-fashioned.”

  
“May I kiss you goodnight?” Dean was smiling, a soft, sexy smile that melted Castiel’s heart.

  
“I’d like that.” They met in the middle of the seat. The kiss itself wasn’t filled with passion. It was full of promise of things to come and Castiel had a feeling there would be lots of things to come in their future.

  
**Six Months Later…**

  
Dean’s alarm blared and he growled. He hated Mondays. Especially now that football season was over and he was stuck babysitting the kids with detention after school instead of being on the field with his team. The smell of coffee made him sit up. He’d forgotten Cas had spent the night with him. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats over his bare ass. A bare ass that was a bit sore this morning.

  
They’d dated almost two months before having sex, but they’d more than made up for it. Castiel turned out to be the perfect boyfriend. He went to all of Dean’s games and cheered for the team, even going as far as buying a school sweatshirt to wear when the weather turned cool. Dean was head over heels.

  
He walked into the kitchen where Cas was standing at the back door looking outside, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was dressed in his normal work attire of a suit and tie. He heard Dean’s bare feet on the tile and turned with a warm smile. “Good morning, Dean.”

  
“Morning, Babe.” Dean went to the fancy coffee pot that Cas had bought him for Christmas because apparently his old Mr. Coffee was crap according to Cas. Turns out, Cas was a coffee snob. He bought a bean grinder and now, Dean’s cabinet held bags from Colombia, Hawaii and Peru. He poured the steaming, black brew into his favorite ‘#1 Coach’ mug and added a splash of milk.

  
After his first sip, he walked over and kissed his boyfriend. “Dinner tonight?”

  
“My place?” Cas asked, running his fingers through Dean’s short, brown hair.

  
“Sure.” Dean knew that it meant he should pack a change of clothes. They both had toiletries at each other’s house, but neither had left clothes. In Dean’s bedroom, one of Cas’ books and an extra pair of reading glasses was on the nightstand, but they both tended to tiptoe around leaving more. Dean knew he wanted permanence and even though they’d said those three important words to each other, neither spoke of the future. For now, they were taking it one day at a time.

  
Cas sighed and stepped away. “As much as I’d love to take you back to bed, I need to get to the office.” He rinsed out his mug and with one more brief kiss, he was out the door. Dean finished his coffee and showered. It was going to be a long day.

  
He was sitting at the desk in his office between study halls, another job the coach got stuck with, when his name was announced of the intercom. He was to report to the office. Closing down the solitaire game he was playing on his computer, he stood up and made his way across the school grounds. Becky, the school nurse and Missouri, the vice principal were leaning on the counter when he came in. Both were wearing grins. Together, they pointed to a huge bouquet of red roses. Dean frowned. “So, you called me here to show me that someone loves you?”

  
“No, we called you here to show you that someone loves you,” Missouri said, pointing to the attached card. Dean gingerly took the small envelope and opened it. He pulled out the card and smiled.

  
**_Dean,_**

  
**_I am the luckiest man in the world for having met you. Happy Six Month Anniversary._ **  
**_I love you._ **

  
**_Cas_ **

  
Becky and Missouri were trying to peek, so he put the card into his pocket. He leaned down and the heady aroma of roses filled his nose. He picked up the vase and with a wave, carried it through the halls. Students stared and smiled, but no one said anything. When he got back to his office, he set them on his desk and called Cas.

  
It went to voicemail which meant Cas was busy or in court. “Hey, Cas. I got the flowers. You caused a stir in the office, but I do love them. I love you too. See you tonight.”

  
The final bell rang and Dean carefully loaded the flowers into the Impala. He drove straight to Cas’ house and let himself in with the key Cas had given him for his birthday. Cas also had a key to Dean’s place. Inside, he placed the roses on the dining room table and after dropping his bag in Cas’ bedroom, he went to the den and opened the top of Harry’s cage. “Hey, Buddy. Your daddy will be home soon.” The guinea pig made a soft snuffling noise while Dean petted his soft fur. He opened a box below the cage and took out a treat. Harry took it and ran to the corner to eat. Dean watched him a bit longer and then settled down on the couch to wait for his boyfriend to get home.

  
Dean was watching Divorce Court when Cas got home. “Dean, you are rotting your brain.” Cas hated all the court TV stuff and don’t get the man started on any of the cop shows. He was Debbie Downer. He leaned down and kissed the top of Dean’s head. Dean caught his hand and pulled him in for a real kiss.

  
“What’s for dinner?”

  
“Steaks. I thought I’d grill them since the weather is nice.”

  
“Red meat? What’s the occasion?” Cas had been on some healthy diet kick since he’d been told his cholesterol was too high at his last physical. Dean suffered along with him because that’s what boyfriends did. “Oh…” Dean remembered the anniversary.

  
Cas walked into the dining room and smelled the roses. Dean followed him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, his chest to Cas’ warm back. “I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

  
“Love you too, Cas,” Dean murmured, rubbing his nose against the back of Cas’ neck. Cas broke free and turned to him.

  
“I want you to move in with me.” Okay, Dean wasn’t expecting that…not that he hadn’t thought about it…an awful lot.

  
“Okay.”

  
“Okay? You’re okay with it?” Cas looked a bit shell-shocked.

  
“Did you think I’d say no?” Dean took both of Cas’ hands in his. “You know how I feel about you.”

  
“Wait here.” Cas yanked his hands from Dean’s and ran up the stairs.

  
“And that was weird,” Dean muttered. They just agreed to live together. That was a major decision in a relationship. Now, Cas just goes upstairs to…what? Shower? Change out of his suit? Hit the head?

  
The sound of footsteps had Dean looking at the bottom of the staircase. Cas looked a bit frazzled as he skidded to a stop in front of Dean. “Since you are so agreeable, I thought I’d just…” Cas dropped to one knee and held out a velvet box. “Dean Winchester, will you marry me.”

  
Dean blinked down at Cas stupidly. He opened and closed his mouth like a freakin’ guppy, but nothing would come out. His knees felt weak.

  
“I’m sorry,” Cas looked at the box and pulled it back towards him. “I had it all planned. I wanted it to be perfect, but…”

  
“Cas, it is perfect.” Dean reached out and plucked the box from Cas’ hand and opened it. The titanium ring was simple and Dean thought it was beautiful.

  
Cas cleared his thought and winced as he tried to stand. Dean held out his hand, “Come on, old man,” he said, helping Cas to his feet. Cas’ expression was reserved and it hit Dean. He hadn’t answered the man. “Yes.”

  
“Yes?” Cas’ gorgeous blue eyes lit up and a broad smile spread over his face.

  
“Yes.”

 And they lived happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
